Please Don't Leave Me Again
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: Fanfic ke-2 MukuHiba


**Please Don't Leave Me Again**

Finally,FF ke-2 selesai XD btw ini dari anime KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) lagi  
Saya harap FF ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya ….QAQ  
And…Semoga judulnya pas dengan ceritanya eheheh…

Seperti biasa,saran sangat dibutuhkan,dan mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang pantas (_ _)

Pair: Mukuro Rokudo x Kyoya Hibari (6918)

Genre:Yaoi,R-NC,Lemon,Typos,unsur intrinsik gaje *plak,and kurang HOT (mungkin).

Yah cukup basa-basi,langsung ke cerita~~~

~~~Enjoy your read~~~

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Mukuro hanya bisa menelan ludah dan speachless begitu mendengar desahan Gokudera yang sepertinya Yamamoto sedang "memainkan" tubuhnya di sebuah ruangan sebelah ruangannya merasa iri kalau Yamamoto lebih hebat memainkan Gokudera dengan segampang itu sampai desahannya terdengar sampai sebelah,karena Mukuro akhir-akhir ini sulit untuk bertemu dengan Hibari jadi membuat Mukuro juga sulit mengajak Hibari "bermain" Hibari tidak ada di ruangannya dan terkadang sampai Hibari mendadak menghajarnya dengan tonfa miliknya tanpa alasan yang kurang jelas.

"Mukuro,apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Hibari yang habis keluar dari kamar mandi. 

Mukuro kembali menelan ludah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat Hibari dengan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang dan rambutnya yang basah terlihat begitu seksi di matanya .

"Mukuro?"

"I-iya?"

"Sedang apa kamu di tembok situ?"

"I-itu…tadi ada serangga bagus jadi aku memandanginya….ha..haha…"ucap Mukuro walaupun itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Dasar -ngomong ada perlu ada kamu kesini tanpa seizinku?"tanya Hibari sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Uuh…aku lupa.."

Dengan tiba-tiba Hibari menghadang tonfa ke leher Mukuro.

"Uuhh…aku baru ingat,aku kesini untuk bertemu denganmu."kata Mukuro dan wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Itu karena kita tidak pernah bertemu akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh begitu…kau sudah bertemu denganku sekarang,dan sekarang pulanglah!."

"K-Kyoya,hei apa-apaan maksudmu mengusirku?!Bukankah seharusnya kamu senang karena bertemu denganku?"tanya Mukuro sambil memegang pundak Hibari.

Hibari tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rasa malunya begitu face to face dengan tak kala wajah manis Hibari membuat "milik" Mukuro menjadi tidak?Hibari yang masih tidak berpakaian hanya handuk yang bisa menutupi setengah tubuhnya itu dan mengeluarkan wajah ukenya sudah pasti bisa membuat pikiran nakal Mukuro keluar.

"Hei,lepaskan tanganmu dariku,apa kamu ingin digigit sampai mati?"

Meskipun Hibari menggertak berusaha ingin melepaskan diri,tanpa ragu Mukuro langsung memeluknya dan memegang pipi Hibari dengan dekat."Dimana kamu akan menggigitku?".

"Semuanya."

"Kufufu apakah dibibirku?"sambil mencium Hibari dengan lembut.

Hibari berusaha ingin lepas tetapi Mukuro bersikeras untuk terus memeluknya dan Mukuro sadar bahwa bibir bahwanya digigit oleh Hibari agar Mukuro bisa membuka sedikit mulutnya dan mereka bisa melakukan French Kiss.

Tangan Mukuro tidak ingin tinggal diam untuk memeluk Hibari saja,tangan kirinya melepas handuk yang masih dipakai Hibari.

"K-kau,Herbivora apa yang kau lakukan?!Hmmpph…"Hibari tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Mukuro menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman lembutnya.

"Kenapa?Kamu tadi bilang akan mengigit seluruh diriku."

"Tadinya,tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membuka handukku."

"Kufufu…aku sudah lama tidak main dengan "burung kecilmu",Kyoya."Mukuro langsung berpindah ke bawah sambil menggosok milik Hibari yang sudah lama tidak dimainkannya itu.

"Ahhh…Mukku…roo…"

"Oya,padahal baru kupegang saja kamu sudah terangsang karena sudah lama tidak melakukan ini,aku akan melakukannya untukmu,Kyoya."

Mukuro pun langsung memasukan _burung kecil_ Hibari ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya agar semakin membuat Hibari cepatnya,cairan putih Hibari langsung membasahi mulut dan wajah Mukuro yang masih dalam posisi "melahap" _burung kecil_ Hibari.

"Kufufu yang barusan tadi cukup cepat,Kyoya."  
Mukuro pun langsung menjilat dan menelan cairan putih yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya bahkan Mukuro langsung berbagai cairan putih itu ke Hibari dengan cara saling berciuman.

"Hmpph…Mukuro…"

"Bagaimana,Kyoya bukankah rasanya nikmat?"tanya Mukuro sambil memegang pipi Hibari.

"Menjijikan!"

"Kufufufu tidak jujur seperti biasanya."Mukuro hanya bisa terseyum dan mencium bibir Hibari karena sudah mengetahui kata-kata dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kamu…aku barusan saja mandi dan gara-gara mulutmu itu sekarang membuatku kotor."

"Kufufufu kata-katamu barusan cukup menyakitkan…Hei bagaimana kalau kita mandi berdua?!"saran Mukuro membuatnya wajahnya langsung semangat.

"Dengan senang hati aku menolak."langsung mengambil handuk dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"K-Kyoya,izinkan aku mandi bersamamu kumohon…."Mukuro pun memeluk Hibari dari belakang dan memohon seperti anak anjing yang ingin dipeluk.

"Mukuro…kalau di kamar mandi kamu pasti akan langsung main kotor,kan?Kamu mandi setelah aku seperti anak kecil!"

"Ah begini saja,di bawah ada selang bagaimana kalau pakai itu saja?"

"Mandi diluar?!Apa otakmu itu berbentuk nanas?"tanya Hibari dan wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Tentu saja tidak,pokoknya ikut saja dan pakailah bajumu."

Saat di luar Mukuro menyemprotkan air dengan selang ke pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat Hibari basah kuyup tetapi bukan Hibari namanya kalau tidak langsung mengambil selang yang lain dan menyemprotkannya tepat di wajah Mukuro.

"Kuhaha…Kyoya,sudah kuduga bakal seperti ini."  
Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus menyemprotkan air ke Mukuro tanpa Mukuro hanya bisa tertawa apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya terhadapnya.

"Hei,hei,Kyoya…give up..give up….kamu membuatku basah kuyup kuhahaha."

"Tidak sampai kamu merasakan sepertiku."lanjut menyemprotkan air ke punggung Mukuro.

"Kufufu…kamu meremehkanku, pikir sudah berapa lama mengenalku?!"Mukuro langsung membalas semprotan Hibari dan mengenai wajah Hibari yang tak kala itu membuat Hibari memberi tatapan membunuh ke Mukuro.

"Dasar kau, ini!"

5 menit kemudian setelah asyik dengan permainan sendiri,mereka berdua langsung membereskan selang-selang yang mereka gunakan saling menyemprot air satu sama lain. Mukuro melihat tubuh Hibari bergetar dengan sadar bahwa dia kedinginan,Mukuro menyelimuti tubuh Hibari dengan jaketnya.

"Apa..yang…kamu lakukan…Mukuro?"

"Kamu kedinginan."

"Terus?"

"Kamu tidak ingin masuk angin kan?"

"Lebih baik daripada memakai pakainanmu yang menjengkelkan ini."

"Kejam sekali kata-katamu,Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari tidak menjawab dan berbalik arah agar rasa malunya tidak diketahui oleh jaket Mukuro belum cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya,Mukuro memutuskan untuk memeluknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Tubuhmu masih bergetar,sepertinya jaketku masih belum cukup menghangatkanmu."

"Kau.. !"

"Tidak akan."

Begitu melihat Mukuro begitu serius,Hibari tidak membantah lagi dan menerima pelukan dari dua pasangan itu duduk di kursi dan masih di pangkuan Mukuro,Hibari pindah posisi dan membaringkan dirinya di dada bidang Mukuro sampai mendengar detak jantung Mukuro yang begitu cepat.

"Mukuro.."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa jantungmu berdetak begitu cepat?"

"Aku ketakutan."

"Oleh apa?"tanya Hibari sambil melihat arah Mukuro.

"Olehmu."

Hibari tidak kembali bertanya dan mengeluarkan tatapan bingung ke Mukuro.

"Itu wajar kan?Ketakutan akan dirimu diambil oleh orang tau,setelah akhir-akhir ini kita berdua jarang bertemu aku selalu ketakutan kalau dirimu bersama orang lain dan orang itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh sebabnya,hari ini aku harus menghabiskan waktu bersamamu,Kyoya."

Hibari hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari kekasihnya itu dan kembali membaringkan diri di dada Mukuro yang bidang sadar,Hibari merasa tubuh Mukuro bergetar.

"Tubuhmu bergetar."

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

"Sungguh kok…hachooo."

"Yakin?"

"Kufufu ini cuma bersin biasa…hachoooo…"

"Yakin?"

" !"

"Sungguh?"

"Sebenarnya tidak…"

" lepaskan aku."

3 menit kemudian di ruangan sedang merawat Mukuro yang sedang masuk angin.

"Ini konyol!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau bilang?Pertama,kau lebih tinggi ,kau bukan anak ,aku bukan pengasuh."

"Kufufufu itu bukan alasan yang harus kamu keluhkan."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mengasihaniku yang sedang sakit ini dan merawatku."

Hibari tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain agar wajah malunya tidak diketahui Mukuro.

"Terima kasih,Kyoya…"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk hari yang indah ini dan membuatku kembali tidak sia-sia aku datang kesini."

"Jika kamu sudah sehat maka herbivora sepertimu akan membuatku sakit."sambil berdiri dari sofa dan menuju ke meja kerja.

"Kufufufu kata-kata yang menyakitkan seperti rasa terima kasih,Kyoya,bagaimana kalau kita kencan besok?"

Hibari pun terdiam sesaat dan kembali berdiri dari meja kerjanya langsung menuju ke arah seakan-akan ragu-ragu,apakah dia merasa senang karena ini kencan pertamanya atau menolak karena kesetiaannya sebagai ketua komite disiplin sekolah Namimori ini karena Hibari setiap hari selalu patroli untuk menghindari "Herbivora" yang akan mengacaukan sekolahnya ini?

"Kyoya?Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak bisa,aku tahu kamu setiap hari selalu mengawasi sekolahmu ini,sebab masih ada waktu kan?"

"Maaf,Mukuro…lain kali saja."kata Hibari sambil melihat pemandangan luar tanpa melihat ke arah Mukuro.

"Kufufu oke tidak begitu,aku nanti,Kyoya."sambil memakai jaket dan langsung menuju ke Hibari masih di posisinya di jendela tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu,Kyoya…."

"Muku…."meskipun sedang berusaha memanggil Mukuro tetapi dia sudah terlanjur merasa menyesal karena tidak menghentikan Mukuro,dia merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak ketika Mukuro mau pergi darinya.

"Jangan pulang….bodoh…."karena merasa sedih dan takut apakah Mukuro akan kembali lagi besok atau tidak?Dan itu langsung membuat air mata Hibari mulai menetes dan Hibari langsung menundukkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah taman sedang jalan-jalan bertiga bersama Ken dan Chikusa.

"Mukuro-sama,hari ini tidak biasanya anda apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"tanya Ken yang terlihat bosan.

"Ken, mengajak Mukuro-sama berbicara…"kata Chikusa sambil memegang kacamatanya.

Seharusnya hari ini aku pergi bersama Kyoya dan bersenang-senang bersama Ken dan Chikusa,yah tetapi mereka anak buah yang setia padaku jadi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku akan duduk disini saja,kalian berdua jalan-jalan saja dan lakukan apa yang kalian sukai."

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan anda,Mukuro-sama?"tanya Ken dengan cemas.

"Kufufufu Ken,kau pikir berapa tahun kamu menjadi anak buahku?!"

"Ken,kita ikuti saja kata-kata,Mukuro-sama.  
Mukuro-sama,tolong hati-hati."kata Chikusa sambil mendorong tubuh Ken.

"Heee..kalau begitu aku beli parfait ikut aku,Kappa berkacamata (Chikusa)."

"Haah…Ken,tunggu…"Chikusa hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikuti Ken.

Kufufufu cukup menyenangkan juga mempunyai anak buah seperti seandainya Kyoya disini akan sebagai ketua komite disiplin membuatnya tidak bisa menerima ajakan aku memaksanya pasti dia akan menghajarku dengan tonfanya kufufufu terlihat manis bagiku.

"Hei, aku dulu dong."

"Jangan ikuti aku…"

Mukuro mendengar suara dari belakang dan suara itu terdengar seperti Kyoya,kekasihnya sendiri.

"Suara ini?Bukannya suara Kyoya?"

Mukuro langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menuju ke sebuah semak-semak karena penasaran apakah suara yang mirip kekasihnya itu adalah melihat,Mukuro sedikit terkejut bahwa dibalik semak-semak itu dia melihat Kyoya dan Dino sedang duduk Dino memberikan sebuah minuman ke Kyoya.

"Kyoya,ini aku pasti haus."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Hei,Kyoya aku sudah susah payah (?) membeli ini jadi cobalah hargai sedikit."

Karena tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Dino lagi maka Hibari pun menerimanya dan sisi lain,Mukuro hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti sedang kencan.

Dino kau brengsek berani-beraninya kamu mendekati Kyoya lagipula apa-apaan tanganmu di belakang itu,apa kamu mau mencoba merangkul Kyoya?!  
Dan Kyoya,kenapa kamu menerima minuman dari si tidak berguna jika tidak ada anak buahnya itu?  
Bagaimana jika kalau di minuman itu ada racun atau sesuatu seperti….obat perangsang.

"Dino…beraninya kau…."

"Hei, kasih sudah mengajakku ke ruanganmu tempo hari,rasanya sungguh menyenangkan hahaha."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terima kasihmu."

"Kata-kata yang kejam hahaha."

Begitu mendengar kata-kata Dino tadi,Mukuro merasa bertanya-bertanya apa yang dilakukannya di ruangan Hibari?  
Dan kenapa Hibari mengajakanya ke ruangannya?  
Apakah Hibari sudah mulai main dari belakang selama Mukuro jarang bertemu dengannya?  
Badan Mukuro tidak bisa bergerak,jika saja tubuhnya bisa bergerak maka dia akan keluar,membawa Hibari pulang dan langsung memperkosanya (walaupun sedikit berlebihan).

Mukuro memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa menoleh belakang mereka jika dia memperlihatkan dirinya ke Hibari pasti dia akan _mengigitnya_ sampai tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya itu meskipun hatinya sedikit tersakiti.

Keesokan harinya di ruangan Hibari.

"Selamat pagi,Kyoya."sapa Mukuro sambil membuka pintu.

"Mukuro?Apa maumu kesini?"

Kyoya,dari ekspresi wajahmu seakan-akan kamu menyembunyikan kamu sekarang benar-benar menyukai Dino?  
Tujuanku seharusnya kesini untuk menyanyakan hal sebenarnya tetapi kamu akan merasa marah kalau aku ada di taman itu kemarin.

"Kufufu aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan burung kecilku ini di pagi aku salah datang kesini?"tanya Mukuro sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hibari seakan-akan ingin menciumnya.

"Sangat sedang sibuk jadi pulanglah!"

"Oya oya apa yang sedang kamu baca sepertinya serius sekali?Eh cara melakukan dansa waltz?"

"Me-mangnya ada masalah tentang itu?"tanya Hibari sambil menutup buku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kufufufu sama sekali tidak, kalau aku mengajarimu secara langsung?Aku tahu cara dansa waltz."

"Aku tidak perlu itu."

"Kufufufu ayolah tidak perlu malu langsung mulai dari langkah pertama,peganglah tanganku."kata Mukuro sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

Hibari tidak berkata-kata apapun dan akhrinya menerima uluran tangan Mukuro.

"Aku hanya akan mengajari cara yang paling mudah punggungku ,begitu musik dimulai…."

"Tunggu!"kata Hibari yang tiba-tiba memotong.

"Ada apa,Kyoya?"

"Disini tidak ada musiknya."

"Kufufufu kalau begitu aku akan bersenandung dimana kita?  
Oh iya,begitu musik dimulai pertama-tama kaki kiri…"

10 menit kemudian setelah dua pasangan itu berdansa dan saking lelahnya mereka sampai terbaring berdua di sofa.

"Huff…ternyata kamu hebat juga, dansa seperti itu dalam waktu lebih dari 10 saja hampir beberapa jam."

"Huh berarti aku lebih baik darimu."kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Kufufufu kata-katamu tadi cukup sombong,Kyoya."

"Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kamu diatasku terus?"

Mukuro tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya menindih tubuh Hibari dan Mukuro langsung bangun tetapi Hibari menariknya dan menciumnya.

"K-Kyoya?"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai rasa terima kasih."kata Hibari sambil memegang pipi Mukuro dan tersenyum.

Begitu melihat wajah Hibari yang sedang tersenyum manis,tak kala itu langsung membuat "miliknya" Mukuro menegak dengan sempurna (lol).Mukuro berusaha menyembunyikan miliknya itu agar Hibari tidak mengetahuinya dan dia akan berpikir kalau dirinya mesum.

"Kenapa,Mukuro?"

"Ahh ti..tidak apa-apa kok kuhaha…."kata Mukuro dengan gugup dan berbalik arah tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Milikmu menegak yah?"

"Eeeh tidak kok tidak...aku baik-baik saja,Kyoya…"

"Jangan bohong padaku,sini biar aku yang urus."

"Heh?Kyoya,apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan apa yang seperti kamu lakukan padaku."Hibari langsung menuju ke bawah dan menjilat-jilat "permen" Mukuro yang timbul itu meskipun bungkusnya belum ,Mukuro hanya bisa speachless begitu melihat Hibari melakukan gerakan menjilat yang begitu erotis di matanya.

"Celanamu cukup menganggu lebih baik kubuka saja."kata Hibari sambil membuka celana Mukuro.

"T-tunggu…Kyoya…ahhh…"Meskipun berusaha menghentikan Hibari tetapi dia sudah terlanjur membuka celana Mukuro dan menjilat-jilat miliknya seperti permen atau pisang cokelat yang biasa ada di matsuri saat musim menjilat,Hibari melanjutkan ke metode lain yaitu dengan memasukkan milik Mukuro ke dalam mulutnya bahkan sampai dikulumnya sedikit agar Mukuro bisa merasakan hangatnya mulut Hibari dan terangsang olehnya.

"Ahhh…Kyoya…yang tadi itu…enak sekali~~~."Mukuro memejamkan matanya dan mengelus kepala Hibari karena sudah terpengaruh oleh tingkah Hibari menggerakan maju-mundur kepalalnya sampai menghisap milik Mukuro agar Mukuro mencapai ke klimaksnya.

"Mu..ku..ro…punyamu besar…sekali~~~."kata-kata Hibari mulai terbata-bata dan terdengar berpikir apakah Hibari sedang terpengaruh oleh obat perangsang atau sejenisnya?  
Mukuro sedang tidak ingin memikirkan itu lagipula dipikirannya hanya Hibari yang sedang melakukan hal erotis pada miliknya.

"Uhh…Ky..Kyoya…sepertinya aku akan keluar…"Mukuro pun menekan kepala Hibari dan itu langsung membuat sedikit tersedak kemudian Hibari mempercepat gerakan "in out"nya dan menyedot milik Mukuro dengan keras.

"Apakah kamu menyukai apa yang aku lakukan ini,Mukuro?"

Mukuro membalas kata-kata Hibari dengan anggukan tanda bahwa dia menyukainya atau lebih tepatnya lagi SANGAT Hibari melakukan gerakan "in out" dan menyedot milik Mukuro,akhirnya Mukuro telah mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan putih yang keluar dari miliknya itu langsung membuat wajah dan mulut Hibari dipenuhi oleh cairan putih hasil klimaksnya itu.

"Uwaaa…tisu..tisu…dimana tisu?!"Dengan paniknya Mukuro langsung mengambil tisu dari meja dekat sofa,lalu mengelapkannya ke wajah Hibari yang dipenuhi oleh cairan putih miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,Mukuro?"

"Tentu saja membersihkan wajahmu,Kyoya."

"K-kau terlalu…baik untukku."Wajah Hibari pun kembali memerah.

"Kufufufu ini wajar jika hanya membersihkan wajah,lagipula aku mencintaimu jadi wajar kan kalau aku baik -kejamnya kata-kata yang sering kamu lontarkan padaku,aku akan terus mencintaimu dan juga…aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu…Kyoya.."  
Tiba-tiba Mukuro kembali kepikiran tentang kemarin,apa yang sebenarnya kekasihnya lakukan dengan orang lain?  
Mukuro sangat penasaran tentang hal itu dan dia ingin menanyakan langsung kepada ,hatinya memutuskan tidak jadi menanyakan kepada Hibari karena takut apa yang akan Hibari lakukan atau katakana padanya meskipun Hibari sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang,lagipula kelihatannya kamu sibuk kalau aku disini terus kamu akan mengigitku sampai mati kufufufu."

"Mu…Mukuro!"

"I-iya?"

"T-terima kasih…udah mengajariku…dansanya…."Dari kata-kata Hibari yang terlihat malu dan Tsundere,Hibari hanya bisa memandang ke arah lain sebagai menutupi rasa malunya.

"Kufufu itu tidak masalah,kau terlihat hebat tadi."

"Lalu…apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"tanya Hibari yang menanyakan tentang apa yang dilakukannya kepada Mukuro beberapa yang menit lalu.

"Kufufufu aku merasa lebih baik dari mencintaimu, adalah kekasih yang paling sugoii bagiku."

"Mukuro…"

"Hmm?"

"Besok…aku ada waktu senggang…dan aku bisa menerima ajakanmu waktu itu…"

"B-benarkah,Kyoya?!Kau mau berkencan denganku?"

"Kau tida mendengar kata-kataku tadi?Aku Cuma bilang kalau besok aku ada waktu senggang…jadi…"

"Aku mengerti, memang tidak bisa berkata yang sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Tsundere kufufufu,kalau begitu besok aku akan kesini menjemputmu."Mukuro langsung menuju ke pintu dengan perasaan riang.

"Mukuro!"

"Iya?"kata Mukuro sambil menoleh.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

Mukuro pun membalas kata-kata Hibari dengan senyuman sambil berkata "Aku mencintaimu juga,Kyoya."lalu pergi dan menutup pintu.

Mukuro hanya bisa berdoa semoga setelah dia meninggalkan kekasihnya itu seseorang tidak ada yang memasuki ruangannya yang sering dia habiskan waktunya bersama pikiran yang menghantui Mukuro selama perjalanan pulang,tentang apakah Dino akan bersamanya lagi hari ini?Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Hibari jadi ingin mempelajari dansa waltz padahal Hibari bukan tipe orang yang begitu tertarik budaya luar dan sebenarnya untuk apa dia mempelajari itu?Apakah itu untuk Dino atau seorang perempuan?  
Mukuro tidak bisa berhenti menanyakan dan memikirkan semua itu. Padahal dia seharusnya tidak memikirkan itu saat dia begitu senang karena dia akan kencan dengan Hibari besok.

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari,Mukuro sedang berdiri depan pintu ruangan Hibari.

A-apa yang kulakukan?!Bukankah kita akan berkencan hari ini?Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?  
Kyoya…semoga dia sudah bangun dan dia tidak marah karena aku datang begitu pagi.

Mukuro pun membuka pintu dan ruangan masih gelap.

"Oya ternyata masih ,apa kau sudah bangun?!"  
Tidak ada respon dari Hibari,maka Mukuro pun berusaha mencari tombol berhasil menemukan tombol kemudian Mukuro menyalakannya,Mukuro sedikit terkejut begitu melihat sekelilingnya pemandangan yang tidak enak di mata.

"A-ada apa ini?Apa ruangan ini telah dimasuki pencuri?"  
Setelah dipikir-pikir tidak mungkin seseorang memasuki ruangan Kyoya begitu saja apalagi pencuri,Kyoya pasti sudah menghajar pencuri itu.  
Terus ada apa ini?  
Kyoya tidak pernah seperti ini terlalu berantakan.

Mukuro melihat banyak tisu berserakan di lantai,baju dan celana di lantai begitu saja,dan sebuah botol minuman seperti wine juga gelas diatas berpikir,Kyoya bukan tipe orang yang suka meminum alcohol atau sejenisnya karena dia masih dibawah ada seseorang yang di ruangan Hibari Mukuro pun semakin berpikir ke arah lain begitu melihat seragam Hibari di lantai dan juga ada baju dan jaket seseorang yang sepertinya Mukuro lihat sebelumnya terutama jaket berwarna hijau yang mempunyai bulu di bagian leher yang tak lain itu adalah milik Dino.

Perasaan Mukuro semakin tidak enak begitu melihat jaket Dino dan Mukuro melihat ada seseorang di atas sofa,karena penasaran maka Mukuro mendekati agar bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi siapa sebenarnya yang sedang tidur di atas sofa,dimana daerah itu sering dia habiskan waktunya bersama semakin dengan seseorang yang disitu,Mukuro tanpa ragu-ragu membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah orang tersebut.

"M-mustahil…ini tidak mungkin…."Tubuh Mukuro menjadi tidak bisa bergerak dan bergetar begitu melihat sosok dibalik selimut itu yang ternyata orang itu adalah Dino yang sedang dalam keadaan tidur dan telanjang dada.

"Mu…s..tahil…Kyoya…ini bukan lelucon kan?!"

Kyoya,kenapa orang ini bisa ada di ruanganmu?Aku tahu kamu selalu ingin membuatku menderita tetapi kenapa kamu melakukan ini?Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?Padahal Barusan kemarin kamu mengatakan mencintaiku kan.

Pikiran jahat pun kembali menghantui Mukuro.  
Mukuro ingin membunuh laki-laki yang sudah mengotori kekasihnya itu,tetapi begitu teringat dengan Hibari,apa yang terjadi padanya jika Mukuro membunuh laki-laki ini?Hibari akan membencinya selama-lamanya atau semakin cinta padanya?Pikiran Mukuro semakin kacau dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh Dino dengan sebuah pisau yang di atas meja.

Mukuro mengambil pisau itu dan mengarahkannya ke leher ragu dan marah,Mukuro tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya yang bergetar karena begitu teringat dengan wajah iblis terus membisikan ke telinga Mukuro untuk membunuh Dino yang sepertinya sudah mengambil kekasih orang,karena Mukuro tahu bahwa Dino terus mengincar Hibari.

"Kufufufu…Kyoya,kau tampan,cerdas,dan kuat tak heran pria ini menyukaimu dan ,apa yang dilakukannya padamu sudah membuatku marah kufufu…."kata Mukuro sambil tertawa walaupun air matanya sedikit menetes.

"Kufufu…kali aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi….lebih baik kau mati disini,Dino Cavallone!"Mukuro mulai mengangkat pisau itu dan mengarahkannya ke arah leher Dino.

"Hentikan,Mukuro!"kata Hibari dengan tiba-tiba muncul sambil memeluk Mukuro dari belakang.

"K-Kyoya?!Sejak kapan kamu disini?"tanya Mukuro sedikit terkejut.

"Apa yang kamu telah lakukan?!Kau sudah gila yah?!"tanya Hibari sambil merampas pisau yang dipegang Mukuro.

"K-Kyoya…seharusnya aku tanya itu kepadamu,kenapa laki-laki ini ada disini?!Dan kenapa dia dalam keadaan telanjang dada begini?!Jawab aku,Kyoya!"

Hibari tidak bisa berkata-kata begitu melihat Mukuro kelihatan begitu marah.

"Kyoya,apakah kamu mencintaiku?"

"Itu…"kata Hibari dengan bingungnya ingin berkata apa.

"Jawab aku,kalau kamu mencintaiku,aku akan membawa pergi laki-laki ini dari sini dan jika kamu tidak mencintaiku,aku akan pergi dari sini."

"Aku…mencintainya…"

Mukuro pun tidak mengatakan apapun dan tersenyum langsung menuju pintu.

"Kufufufu meskipun dirimu ada yang punya atau tidak,kamu tetap milikku...begitu dia bangun aku akan langsung mengalahkannya,ah tidak,akan lebih baik jika aku membunuhnya….tetapi Kyoya,setiap kau bertemu denganku,itu hanya membuatmu marah saja…maka aku…"

"Maka pergilah!"kata Hibari dengan lantangnya.

Begitu mendengar perkataan Hibari dan tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi,Mukuro pun tersenyum dan tertawa 'kufufu'-nya lalu menghilang seperti kabut ditiup angin.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah Mukuro pergi,Dino terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Uhh…Oh,Selamat Pagi,Kyoya."sapa Dino dengan senyumannya.

Tetapi Hibari tidak membalas sapaan Dino melainkan langsung melemparkan pakaian,dan jaket Dino tepat kena di wajahnya.

"Wow wow, apa denganmu?"tanya Dino dengan heran.

"Bersihkan tempat ini dalam 5 menit lalu pergilah dari sini."kata Hibari sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Heh?T-tunggu dulu,Kyoya…kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Lakukan segera mungkin atau aku akan mengigitmu sampai akan hitung 10 detik jika kamu tidak langsung bangkit dari sofa itu."

"T-tapi…mustahil aku membereskan semua ini dalam 5 menit."

Hibari tidak mengomentari perkataan Dino dan mulai menghitung mundur. "10,9,8,7…."

"Haah…Baiklah,akan kukerjakan…"kata Dino menghela nafas sambil berdiri dari sofa.

Hibari terseyum begitu melihat Dino yang mengeluh membersihkan ruangannya yang begitu Hibari sang ketua komite disiplin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Dino.

Sore hari dan matahari mulai terbenam,Hibari sedang memandangnya di atap sekolah,tempat dimana dia sering tidur siang juga.

"Mukuro,kamu begitu untuk mengalahkan Dino karena ingin merebut kembali sekali,hatiku cukup dingin."kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Hi-bird muncul terbang sambil menyanyikan lagu sekolah Namimori lalu langsung bertengger di pundak kiri Hibari.

" . .Suki."kata Hi-bird sambil mengepakkan sayapnya berkali-kali.

Kicauan Hi-bird membuat wajah Hibari yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi sedih karena teringat Mukuro sewaktu dia sering datang ke ruangannya,membuka pintu dengan wajah riangnya dan kadang Hi-bird langsung terbang menuju kepadanya juga kadang bertengger di pundaknya.

"Hmmph…kamu merindukan dia yah,Burung kecil."ucap Hibari sambil mengelus kepala Hi-bird.

Keesokan Harinya di ruangan datang sambil membuka ,Hibari seperti biasa sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Oya?Padahal kemarin ruangan ini begitu berantakan,dalam satu hari sudah bersih begini."kata Mukuro sambil berjalan menuju ke Hibari.

"Apa yang kau inginkan disini?"tanya Hibari dengan nada sinis.

"Oya?Aku kesini karena ada hal penting yang harus kamu ketahui kufufufu."kata Mukuro sambil berdiri disamping Hibari.

"Hmmph…Apa?Dikalahkan orang si idiot yang tidak berguna jika tidak ada buahnya?"

"Kufufu kata-kata yang kejam seperti biasa."

"Jika memang begitu maka aku tidak perlu mendengarnya,jadi pulanglah!Orang itu kemungkinan akan datang kesini lagi dan dia pasti akan mengalahkanmu lagi"kata Hibari sambil menatap tajam Mukuro.

"Kufufufu kamu memang tidak pernah jujur sama sekali."

"A-aku tidak bohong…"kata Hibari dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kufufufu wajah bohongmu itu membuat kesan yang manis,Kyoya."Kemudian Mukuro langsung mencium bibir Hibari lalu lidahnya mulai memasuki ke dalam mulut Hibari.

"Hmmphh…A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"kata Hibari sambil mendorong Mukuro.

Kemudian jempol Mukuro menyentuh bibir bawah Hibari dan berkata,"Kamu menyukainya,bukan?!"

Hibari tidak menjawab dan wajahnya semakin memerah begitu menatap Mukuro.

"Kufufufu,kena kau!"kata Mukuro sambil menggendong Hibari.

"M-Mukuro….A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"tanya Hibari sambil meronta ingin turun.

Mukuro tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa 'kufufufu'-nya,lalu langsung menuju ke sofa dan membaringkan Mukuro langsung melepaskan dasi Hibari dan kancing tidak ingin kalah,tangan Hibari juga ingin melepaskan jaket dan baju Mukuro tetapi Mukuro menghentikannya dengan 'melahap' mulut Hibari yang manis itu yang tak kala itu langsung membuat Hibari keenakan.

"Hmpphh…Muu.. .."

"Kenapa?Bukankah kau menyukai ini,Kyoya?!"kata Mukuro sambil mencium tangan kanan Hibari.

Hibari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro melainkan memeluk erat Mukuro lalu membisikan kata ke telinga kiri Mukuro. "Lakukan…..aku…Mukuro…"  
Begitu mendengar bisikan kata Hibari,Mukuro mengangguk paham dan membaringkan kembali Hibari,lalu tangan kiri Mukuro langsung menuju ke **'Hi-bird'**(bukan yang terbang #lol) Hibari.

Mukuro pun menggosok-gosok milik Hibari sampai memainkan _twinballs_-nya dan tak kala itu membuat Hibari mulai mendesah keenakan.

"Kyoya,bukankah ini terasa nikmat?!Apakah Dino melakukan ini juga padamu?!"tanya Mukuro dengan pertanyaan mesumnya (lol).

"A-aahh..Mukuro…"desah Hibari.

Karena tidak ingin basa-basi lagi maka Mukuro ingin langsung 'melahap' milik Hibari yang Mukuro duga itu sudah dinodai oleh Dino.

" ,aku yakin milikmu sudah dinodai olehnya maka dari itu aku akan membersihkannya untukmu."ucap Mukuro sambil memasukan milik Hibari ke dalam tak kala itu membuat Hibari muai mendesah. "Hmmpphh…aahh….Mukuro…ngghhh"

Begitu mendengar desahan Hibari,tanpa ragu lagi,Mukuro kemudian menjilat bagian kepala "_Hi__**-**__bird_" Hibari agar itu semakin membuatnya terangsang.

"Ngghh…Mukuro…hentikan…."kata Hibari saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di "Hi-bird"nya dan ingin Mukuro berhenti untuk membuatnya Mukuro berkonsisten untuk tetap melanjutkan dan hanya 3 kali jilatan saja sudah membuat desahan Hibari tak Mukuro juga melihat ke arah Hibari yang sedang menahan desahannya sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan ditahan, ingin mendengar suaramu."kata Mukuro sambil mencium kening Hibari.

Begitu mencium kening Hibari,Mukuro langsung mencium bibir Hibari agar ciumannya bisa membuat Hibari sedikit tenang dan Hibari melepaskan ciuman Mukuro dan berkata "Masukkan punyamu ke dalam (hole) milikku,Mukuro."

"Tapi,Kyoya…"kata Mukuro karena tidak ingin Hibari kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa…hosh..hosh…aku ingin merasakan milikmu…lagi.."kata Hibari sampai terengah-engah.

Mukuro menelan ludah berkali-kali begitu melihat Hibari yang begitu seksi dimatanya,maka Mukuro pun mengangguk dan mengubah posisi badan Hibari yang tadinya terbaring menjadi duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi saling berhadapan (untuk reader bisa dibayangkan sendiri selanjutnya lol).

Saat berada di posisi itu,sebelum Mukuro melakukan 'kegiatan' utama,Mukuro mencium dari kening,pipi,bibir dan akhirnya menuju ke nipple bagian di bagian nipple,Mukuro tidak hanya menciumnya saja,Mukuro juga menghisap,menjilat bahkan sampai mengigit pelan nipple ,tangan kanan Mukuro tidak tinggal diam,Mukuro langsung mengocok milik Hibari yang sudah menegak dengan sempurna,yang tak kala itu semuanya membuat desahan Hibari semakin tidak karuan. "Arhh…aahhh….nggghhh….Mukuro….cepat…masukkan…milikmu…" kata Hibari yang tidak sabar ingin merasakan milik Mukuro yang lebih besar dari milknya.

Karena tidak ingin Hibari menunggu lama dan kesakitan,tanpa basa-basi Mukuro menyuruh Hibari sedikit berdiri dan mulai langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _sweetspot _milik Hibari.

"Arrrgh…."jerit Hibari sambil memeluk erat Mukuro.

"Maaf,Kyoya…Aku tahu itu sakit,jadi tahanlah sedikit!"kata Mukuro sambil mencium pipi Hibari.

Begitu mencium pipi Hibari,Mukuro berpikir bahwa satu ciuman belum cukup untuk menenagkan Hibari dari rasa sakitnya itu jadi Mukuro memberi kissmark di leher sampai dada Hibari.

"Aaahh…Mukuro…milikmu…besar sekali…."kata Hibari dengan sedikit terputus-putus begitu merasakan milik Mukuro yang lebih besar dari miliknya masuk ke daerah ukenya meskipun belum masuk terlalu dalam,hanya bagian kepalanya saja sudah membuat Hibari begitu kesakitan sampai air matanya sedikit keluar.

"Kufufufu….seperti biasa…daerah sini selalu sempit…Kyoya…kufufu…"kata Mukuro kemudian memegang pinggang Hibari dan mengangkatnya dengan perlahan berkali-kali .

"Arrghhh…ngghhh…"desah Hibari begitu merasakan dalamnya miliknya Mukuro memasuki sweetspotnya.

Mukuro menggerakan naik-turunnya agar miliknya dapat lebih memanjakan sweetspot Hibari dan membuatnya semakin terangsang Mukuro tidak ingin diam,tangan kanannya meraih milik Hibari kemudian "memainkan" milik Hibari yang nganggur dan bergoyang-goyang di depan Mukuro dari tadi.

Hibari semakin mempercepat gerakannya tanda dia akan memulai klimaksnya,dan Mukuro yang merasakan hal yang sama mempercepat gerakan mengocoknya ke milik Hibari.

"Ugghh…Mukuro….aku….ingin keluar….ngghhhh…"

"Eghh….baikah…kita keluarkan bersama…Kyoya.."kata Mukuro sambil memeluk erat Hibari.

Hibari berhenti melakukan gerakannya,kemudian Mukuro memeluknya dengan erat dan sperma pun keluar ke _inside _hole di situasi yang sama,sperma pun keluar dari milik Hibari dan tak sengaja mengenai perut Mukuro.

Dengan keadaan yang lemas dan nafas yang terengah-engah,tanpa sadar Hibari langsung membaringkan dirinya dan sampai tertidur di atas tubuh Mukuro.  
"Kufufufu…sampai tertidur begini,kamu pasti lelah,Kyoya."kata Mukuro sambil membelai rambut Hibari.

30 menit terbangun dari tidurnya di tubuh Mukuro.

"Oya?Akhirnya kamu bangun,Kyoya."kata Mukuro sambil menyingkirkan poni yang sedikit menutupi mata Hibari.

"Mukuro?Hoaahmmm….Kenapa aku bisa tidur di dadamu?"tanya Hibari sambil menguap dan mengusap-usap mata bangun tidurnya.

"Oya?Kamu tidak ingat?Waktu kita berdua selesai melakukan itu kamu langsung kelelahan dan tiba-tiba langsung tertidur dipundakku jadi kupikir lebih baik tidur bersama karena aku juga kecapekan habis melakukan semua itu."kata Mukuro sambil bangun dan mengambil pakaiannya.  
"Kamu mau pergi?!"tanya Hibari Sambil bersandar di sofa dengan tubuhnya diselimuti sebuah selimut dan melihat Mukuro memakai bajunya dengan tampang sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini dengan kekasih tetapi…tetap mustahil bagiku."kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum ke arah Hibari meskipun hatinya sedikit sedih.

"Apakah itu alasanmu tidak membiarkanku menghisap milikmu?!"tanya Hibari.

"Haah…kamu bisa melakukan itu terhadap milik Dino kapanpun kamu mau…"kata Mukuro sambil memakai seragam Kokuyo-nya.

"Menjijikan…."kata Hibari sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Hah?Ke-kenapa kamu berkata begitu,Kyoya?!"tanya Mukuro yang tadinya ingin menuju pintu berhenti karena kata-kata Hibari.

"Aku tidak menyukai si idiot itu…"kata Hibari masih menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"T-tapi..bukannya kamu bilang mencintainya?!"tanya Mukuro dengan rasa penasaran sambil duduk di samping Hibari.

"Waktu itu…aku bohong soalnya kamu langsung pergi begitu saja begitu aku ingin menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya dan itu langsung membuatku kesal."kata Hibari dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Haah…pada akhirnya kamu memang tidak pernah jujur padaku."keluh Mukuro.

"Kamu pikir ini semua salah siapa?!"kata Hibari sambil mengarahkan tonfa ke arah Mukuro.

"Uuhh…baik,baik,ini semua salahku…tetapi kenapa Dino bisa ada di ruanganmu dan sedang apa kamu sebenarnya dengannya?!"tanya Mukuro dengan wajahnya sedikit serius.

"Orang itu langsung datang dan masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintu dan ditambah lagi dia mabuk entah dia habis minum apa,aku sudah berusaha mengusirnya tetapi dia menahanku dan…."kata Hibari berhenti sejenak karena takut begitu dia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya tetapi begitu dia melihat Mukuro yang serius,Hibari pun melajutkan kalimatnya. "Dia menahanku dan membawaku ke sofa ini langsung membuka pakaianku,kemudia menjilat dan mencium tubuh dan saja."

Begitu mendengar perkataan Hibari,Mukuro langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi Hibari dan mencium leher tak kala itu langsung membuat Hibari langsung mendesah. "Aahhhh~~Mukuro,apa yang kau lakukan?!"tanya Hibari langsung mendorong Mukuro.

"Siapa yang lebih baik?!Aku atau Dino?!"tanya Mukuro dengan serius sambil memegang pundak Hibari.

"T-tentu saja kamu,idiot….Dasar mesum…"kata Hibari dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Wajah Mukuro langsung tersenyum senang begitu Hibari mengatakan jawaban yang mengenakkan ,Hibari bersandar ke pundak kiri Mukuro.

"K-Kyoya?!"Wajah Mukuro memerah dan miliknya menjadi menegak begitu Hibari bersandar di pundaknya ditambah lagi Hibari yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Mukuro…"

"Hmmm?!"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi…."kata Hibari sambil memegang tangan Mukuro.

"Kufufufu baiklah aku akan berusaha bertemu denganmu setiap hari,dan maafkan aku jarang bertemu denganmu sehingga kamu begitu kesepian."kata Mukuro sambil mencium kening Hibari.

"Jika kamu tidak pernah bertemu denganku lagi,tubuh ini akan menjadi milik Dino."

"Oya,yang barusan tadi kejam loh, sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau katakan padaku."kata Mukuro sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hibari.

Hibari tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum bahwa Mukuro akan terus berada di sisinya dan tidak kesepian lagi.

"Kyoya..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."kata Mukuro sambil mencium Hibari.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,idiot."kata Hibari sambil tersenyum.

"Kata-katamu selalu kasar kasar seperti biasa kufufufu."tawa Mukuro dan langsung memeluk Hibari.

THE END


End file.
